Lucious Falcone
Fictional RP character. Background Lucious known to friends as "Luca" grew up in the Italian quarter in his home city. His father was a soldier who died in the Gulf War and his mother the manager at the local Italian Restaurant owned by the Don Falcone, head of the Italian Mafia family of same name. Because Luca only had a single parent most of his childhood, he was partially raised by his aunt who was a stay-at-home mom, who's husband ran a front business for the mafia. His best friend growing up was his cousin Enzo Falcone, who was 2 years older, and was Luca's way into the Mafia, as Enzo ran with the cooler kids. Luca grew up as a messenger boy for the mafia, and was recognized as having potential at an early age when he proved to be very smart. Luca wasn't a street-kid though, but he understood the intricate workings of the Mafia and how keeping well connected made him untouchable. During high-school he took up black-smithing and metal working as a hobby, and before joining the army as a reserve officer, he was granted a scholarship to a community college where he became a licensed Metal Worker. As an adult, he joined the ROTC, becoming a reserve officer of the Army. He was deployed in Iraq during operation Iraqi freedom as an officer in the support units. When he got home, he became a lawyer and then went back to the mafia, soon becoming a made man, now serving as one of the advisors of the local captain. Description 183 cm tall caucasian male of mixed Italian and American heritage, built like a long-distance runner keeping his hair cropped short and a light stubble on his face. He has piercing blue eyes. He favors suits or equally fancy clothing, often sporting his sword cane. About When it comes to spare-time interests, Luca forges archaic weapons and takes great pride in forging weapons and armor. He is actually quite decent at it. Owning several fire arms, he actually rarely frequents the firing range. His hand gun is for personal protection, but mostly a status symbol, the pump-action shotgun is for home-defense and the hunting rifle along with hunting license represents a neglected hobby/interest. Not much of a physical person, he used to run tracks in college and high-school and doesn't trip over his own feet. Growing up with a rough childhood, Luca knows how to swing a fist or a baseball bat. Property In the ways of earthly possessions, Luca doesn't have much. He doesn't come from money, but could sign on with a law firm for a decent sallary. He lives in a small apartment in the Italian quarter, drives a nice black german sedan and owns several fire arms legally, including a colt 1911 (costumized - carried for personal defense often), a scoped hunting rifle (m21 vietnam era) and a classic pump-action shotgun. Illegal weapons include a 9mm glock with a silencer, a snub-nosed revolver, and a sawn off shotgun. Questionable weapons includes knucle dusters, various knives, a bat and a sap. Personally crafted weapons include several medieval weapons. One zweihander, one bastard sword, one long sword, one rapier, a sword cane and several other weapons. He also has a medieval plate armor fitted for himself. All of these creations serve mostly a decorative function today.